Demon's at Hogwarts Rewrite
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: Harry is not the same as he was when he left Hogwarts. Everyone wants to know why the golden trio is no more. And what is with all those foxes? An who are the two boys hanging all over Harry calling him master, and why is Draco so jealous? Summary inside.


**Demons At Hogwarts (Rewrite)**

**Summary-**

Harry is not the same as he was when he left Hogwarts. Everyone wants to know why the golden trio is no more. And what is with all those foxes? An who are the two boys hanging all over Harry calling him master, and why is Draco so jealous? Evil Dumbledore, Evil Hermione, Evil Ron, Slytherin Harry, Demon Harry, Mate Draco, Good Snape, Mate Lupin, Human Hedwig,Vampires, Foxes, Demons.

**Chapter 1- Summer Vacation, Beatings, and Changes Oh My**

Harry was shaken awake from his peaceful slumber that he didn't even remember falling into. "Wake up mate, we're at the station." Came the sound of Ron's voice. Harry sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and placing his glasses back on his face to see that they were indeed at the train station. Harry stood up and stretched moaning in pleasure when the kinks in his back popped. He grabbed his bags and followed Hermione and Ron out of the train car and over toward Ron's family. Once he got there Molly pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Harry dear." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasely." Harry said, which was kind of difficult with his head being squished into her chest.

"Oh how I wish you could stay with us, but Dumbledore said that it would be too dangerous with You-Know-Who back. He also said that the only other safe place -other than Hogwarts- for you to be is with your Aunt and Uncle, because of the blood barrier around their house." Molly said finally releasing Harry from her hold. Harry took a minute to regain his breath before smiling at her.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasely." Harry said not really wanting to spend the summer in the cramped house with them, no matter how much he loved Ron and Hermione he just couldn't seem to make himself want to stay there, "You've already done so much from me, plus you are already having a hard time fitting everyone in that home, and I don't want to put anyone out." Harry added picking up his bags. Waving good-bye to the family of read head, him and Hermione walked over to the barrier of 9 3/4 where Hermione's muggle parents were supposed to be waiting, and of course they were there happy as can be.

Once they got to Hermione's parents he was pulled into another hug, thankfully this one wasn't a bone crushing one, by Hermione's mother. "Thank you for making sure my baby girl was safe this year." She whispered into his ear before letting him go and went over to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione's dad looked him up and down as if trying to read him.

"Are you dating my daughter?" He asked bluntly making Harry's eyes widen as he choked on air.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry asked.

"I asked if you are dating my daughter? Every time we come to pick her up you two are always together." The man stated and Harry laughed.

"No sir, I am not dating your daughter, I am just a friend." Harry said and the man nodded.

"Have you ever thought of my daughter as anything other than a friend?" He asked, Harry took a moment to think on that.

"Other than a younger sister, no I have not." Harry answered truthfully.

"And why is that? Is she not good enough for you? Is she not pretty enough?" The man asked and Hermione blushed.

"Dad, leave him alone!" Hermione cried, embarrassed.

"That is not it sir," Harry answered, "Hermione is very beautiful, and smart. She is more than good enough for me. It is that she is not my type, that is why I can not see myself with her." He said truthfully never seeing Hermione's sad expression.

"Well, we have to go." Hermione said then pulled Harry into a hug, "Be safe and don't forget to write me. I'll see next year." she said then pulled away from the hug. Hermione's dad bent and took hold of one of Hermione's suit cases and began walking toward the entrance of the station. Harry stood there a for a few minutes before heading towards another entrance. When he got to the entrance he quickly found a bench and sat down to wait for his Uncle. Two hours latter a car pulled in front of him, Harry instantly recognized the car as his Uncle's.

"Well hurry up boy, we don't have all day." Vernon said his face turning purple.

"Yes sir." Harry said jumping from the bench and quickly loading his stuff into the trunk before he got in the backseat next to Dudley. He quickly put on his seat-belt and tried to make himself as small as he could possible make himself.

"Why must the freak sit by me?" Dudley asked glaring at Harry who closed his eyes and inwardly groaned.

'Joy another summer with the Dursleys.' Harry thought with a sigh.

**\''/ Later that night \''/**

Harry sighed as he flopped down on the mattress he called a bed, he was finally done with all of the chores that the Dursleys so gladly made him do. He closed his eyes for a moment in total bliss. . . ok so it wasn't total bliss but at least he could relax a little in his bedroom. He opened his eyes and looked over to his desk to Hedwig's empty cage, Harry sat up and wondered where Hedwig was. He knew for a fact that his Uncle Vernon didn't take her, if he had he would have killed her in front of him, and he hadn't let her out yet. So where was she? A noise outside caught his attention. It sounded like whining or whimpering. He got up and walked over to the window two see a hurt silver fox. Being the nice guy that he is he felt sorry for the poor fox. He walked to his door and opened it, he looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before he quietly ran down the stairs so that he didn't wake anyone. Once he was down stairs he quietly opened the door and slipped out, he slowly walked over to the injured fox who was watching him closely.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Harry muttered as he gently picked up the fox, he was surprised to find that the fox did nothing but watch him. Harry quickly made it back to his room without waking anyone, or at least he hoped he didn't wake anyone. He had just finished making the fox a bed made of Dudely's old clothes piled in a little box he had found in the closet when his bedroom door slammed opened and a purple faced Vernon stomped into the room, Harry knew then that he wasn't as quiet as he had previously thought.

"So you think you can do as you please and be as loud as you want huh boy?" Vernon asked as he took a step closer to Harry who took a step away from his enraged uncle, "You think you can just leave this house at any time you damn well please?" he asked taking a step towards Harry who, once again, took a step away from said uncle.

"N-no sir, I-I'm sorry sir." Harry said when he felt the cold wall against his back.

"Oh, you will be very sorry when I'm through with you." his uncle said grabbing Harry by his hair then punching his in the face. Harry tried to get out of his uncle's grasp crying in fear and anger.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Harry cried, but his cries were ignored as his uncle continued to punch him.

_**'Why are you apologizing to this over weight human?'**_ A deep voice asked in the back of Harry's mind startling him.

'Am-am I starting to go crazy?' Harry asked himself as he cried in pain at being thrown onto the hard wooden floor, he just barely missed hitting his desk. Harry gasped in pain as his uncle's foot came into contact with his stomach. He groaned and tried to roll up into a ball to protect his vital organs.

_**'Don't just lay there and take this bull shit.' **_The voice growled out.

'Wh-What should I do then?' Harry asked closing his eyes in pain as his uncle's foot made contact with his back and continued to make contact with it. Harry then realized he just asked a voice in his head for advice, 'I must have been punched too many times in the head to have just done that.'

_**'Yo ass wipe, you do realize this hearing thing goes both ways. Get up and fight back, show this over weight human that you are not going to take anymore of his bull shit.' **_The voice said.

'I-I can't he's to strong.' Harry whimpered and winced as his uncle landed a painful blow to his back. Not even caring that he had answered the voice back, going insane couldn't possibly be any worse then what he was going through right this minute. 'Luna doesn't seem to have a problem being insane, maybe if I make it back to school me and her can start a club?'

_**'Change that 'if' to a 'when' because you ARE going to go back, because you are going to show this human why he shouldn't mess with you by punishing him with your magic.' **_The voice growled out, the voice almost sounded as if it was in pain to Harry. After that thought Harry realized what the voice said and shook his head never once noticing the blows from his uncle had stopped.

'I-I-I can't use my magic on him!' Harry cried out, 'Dumbledore said that is I use my magic in front of a muggle I can be expelled from school! And if that happens then I will never survive!' There was silence in Harry's head for a few seconds before the voice said something, it was like the voice had to think about what Harry had said.

_**'I think the Mayor would gladly look the other way if he knew that you -The Boy Who Lived- used magic as self-defense from being beaten to death by a over weight muggle.'**_ The voice said, **_'The pain has stopped, why?'_** Harry slowly opened his eyes when he realized that the voice was right.

"What the hell is this?" his uncle's voice came from the direction of where the injured fox was resting. Harry snapped his head up and saw his uncle bending over to roughly pick up the injured fox.

"NO!" Harry yelled reaching an arm out as if to reach for the fox. Vernon stopped his hand from going toward the injured fox to turn half of his body to glare at Harry. Harry looked into his uncle's enraged eyes and knew that he had yelled that out loud instead of in his head, he then changed a look into the dark purple eyes of the fox, the fox seemed to be glaring at his uncle. Harry looked back into his uncle's eyes and saw his uncle smirking.

"Is this little pest dear to you?" His uncle asked, Harry gulped but didn't dare answer. His uncle seemed to take his silence as a yes, "Well then, I'll just have to get rid of it then." his uncle said then turned back to the fox. As soon and his uncle had looked at the fox a bright white light seemed to surround the fox and blind both Harry and his uncle. When the light faded away Harry saw a young boy about eight standing where the fox had once been laying. The boy flicked his wrist and Vernon flew into the air and hit the ceiling knocking the wind from his lungs.

_**'Now that is more like it!'**_ The voice cried. The flicked his wrist again and Vernon flew toward the window, he smashed through it and harshly landed on the ground crying out in pain. Harry quickly turned toward the boy fearing he would receive the same treatment that his uncle got. The boy looked at Harry and smiled at him after a second shocking Harry. He then took the time to actually look at the boy, he had shoulder length silver hair with a light purple tint to it, he had dark purple eyes like the fox, and he was wearing a long light green shirt with a dark green line down the middle of it and was out lined in dark green. But what really got Harry's eyes was the two silver fox ears sitting on top of the boy's head and the fluffy silver fox tail coming out of the boy's backside.

'Wh-What is he?' Harry thought.

_**'Well that's obvious, he's a young fox demon. What I want to know is his name.'**_ The voice said.

"Um, uh, thank you?" Harry said unsure if he should thank this fox demon or run from him. Harry hear the deep laughter from the voice in his head.

_**'If this demon wanted to hurt you, he'd have done it by now.' **_The voice said making Harry feel dumb.

'Not like that's hard to do.' Harry thought dimly hearing the voice laugh at him once more. Harry turned his attention back to the demon boy and found his face right in front of his. Harry jumped back in fright.

_**'You're easily frightened aren't you?' **_The voice asked.

'So what if I am?' Harry asked looking down at the ground ashamed.

_**'We are going to have to change that.' **_The voice said with a small sigh. **_'I think the demon is waiting for you to say something to him.' _**Harry nodded his head

"Um, hello?" Harry said shyly and the little boy smiled and his tail began to wag. "Um, wh-what is your name?" The boy's smile fell for a second before it came back.

"That's right, Master doesn't remember Kaito." The boy said nodding his head as if he was talking to himself.

"So, your name is Kaito?" Harry asked unsure.

"Yes sir, Kaito's name is Kaito." the boy said. Harry nodded and numbly stood up, he began to walk to his bed.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Harry said still feeling numb, "Fill free to make your self at home." He said then fell on his bed and passed out.

**\''/ Time skip \''/**

Harry woke up a few hours later to the sounds of wings flapping, he rolled over on to his back. "I've been worried about you Hedwig, where have you been girl?" Harry muttered trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm not a girl." Came a boy's voice, the boy sounded like he had yet to his puberty so his voice was still feminine. Harry's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at where the voice came from. There, sitting on his desk, was a young boy with short white hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a long white shirt that was too big for him and was falling off of his shoulders and a necklace with a metal cross on it, sprouting from the boy's back was a pair of white. Laying next to the boy was a dead mouse. Harry was at a loss for words, was this boy really his owl Hedwig?

'Well if a fox could turn into a human boy with fox ears and tail, why can't an owl turn into a human boy with wings?' Harry asked himself hoping he was dreaming.

"I admit the I may look like a girl, but I am NOT a girl, I am sick and tired of everyone calling me a fucking girl." the boy said and that was all Harry could take and simply passed out from shock, right before the darkness took over he heard the deep laughter of the voice in his head.

**\''/ The next day \''/**

_**'Rise and Shine sleeping beauty.' **_The voice said amused, Harry groaned and turned over. **_'Don't be like that, come on get up.'_**

"What happened?" Harry asked groaning and grabbing his head as a headache hit him.

_**'You fainted from shock. And you're suppose to save the world from Voldemort?'**_ The voice asked, Harry got the sense that the voice was smirking at him. Harry glared at the wall in front of him wishing it was the voice.

"Shut up, a lot happened yesterday. And plus no one asked you for your input." Harry said.

_**'Someone did ask, and that someone was you, remember?'**_ The voice said, it was clearly enjoying teasing Harry.

"I said shut up!" Harry said, he jumped when a small pale hand touched his arm. He turned to see the worried eyes of Hedwig and Kaito, Kaito looked like he was on the verge of crying. Harry took one look at Kaito and automatically opened his arms and the little boy threw himself into them.

"Are you okay Master Harry?" Hedwig asked fidgeting. Harry nodded and rested his hand on Hedwig's head, this seemed to calm the bird down.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just-" Harry started but stopped, should he tell that he was arguing with an annoying voice in his head that needed to learn to shut up?

"You were just what Master?" Kaito asked peeking up at him cutely from his spot in Harry's arms.

"I was just arguing with myself." Harry said with a sigh. "Actually I was arguing with an annoying voice in my head." He said and began to gently run a hand soothingly through Kaito's soft fur-like hair. Harry sighed again, "So you guys weren't a dream."

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS!" He uncle yelled from down stairs causing Harry and Hedwig to jump in fright and Kaito to growl. Harry began shaking in fear as he thought about what happened last night.

"Oh crap, I am going to die. Vernon is going to kill me and I am going to die." Harry said.

_**'Well, its nice knowing you.'**_ The voice said.

'Shut up, if I die then you will too!' Harry thought.

_**'Well then, you better not die, I really don't fell like dieing today.'**_ The voice said.

"Don't worry Master, that fat human won't kill you." Hedwig said.

"Yes he will, he is going to kill me because of what happened last night." Harry muttered pulling Kaito to his chest.

"No he won't because he doesn't remember last night." Hedwig said crawling closer to his master.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I erased his memories last night, he just thinks that he got drunk last night and fell asleep out on the lawn." Hedwig said puffing out his chest.

"Oh, that's good." Harry said.

_**'But if you don't get down there now, he will kill you.'**_ The voice said and Harry's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed and flew down stairs with Kaito still in his arms.

**-End-**

**This is a Rewrite. I have pictures of Kaito and Hedwig if you want them please tell me and I will email them to you.  
><strong>


End file.
